Who Would Have Guessed
by linkinparkchica
Summary: Hannah vs. Harry in a quidditch game, but it leads to much more than that.
1. Dating

a/n: as you know I own none of this. Please review

Who Would Have Guessed

" Harry, I think we should see other people. I knows it's only been three weeks, but it isn't working out." came the sickeningly fake voice of Cho.

"Really," Harry said, "you mean the other people you were seeing behind my back the whole time we were dating."

Hannah sighed. Everyone was getting together and breaking up this year and she was still as single as the number one. It's not that she wasn't pretty, long curly blond hair, she had matured, lost all her baby fat over the summer, and her mother had bought her some makeup. There was just no one that she had feelings for. 

Susan Bones was so happy she had gotten asked out by Justin, and Sally-Anne Perks is going out with Ron Weasley. He had gotten over Hermione when he found out she liked Draco Malfoy. Now only the Slytherins liked her because when she found out Draco liked her too she became a bitch. Ginny Weasley and Seamus were going out now. No one knows how they got together, but it wasn't pretty when Ron caught them in the middle of a make-out session in the broom shed. 

There were many other couples, but the biggest was the twins and Angelina and Alicia. They played so many pranks together it wasn't even funny. They even wrote THANK YOU MWPP in the middle of the quidditch field.

"Oh shit! I have quidditch practice tonight, and since it's the only day we can get the field I have to go. See ya later Ernie." Hannah yelled as she ran away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Hannah's PoV)

As I open the door to the common room after practice I saw three make-out sessions going on so I went straight to my room. In there I found my three best friends waiting for me. Sally-Anne Perks, a blond with long hair and a killer figure, Susan Bones, a short red head who could dance better than a pro, and Kryssi. She's sort of like rebel, but not enough for Slytherin. She has long blonde hair with brown highlights, yellow/brown/green eyes, really skinny, and wears skimpy clothes. She was the one that introduced us all to make-up. But Kryssi is also different, she was born in England, but moved to America until she was 10. She has the biggest Boston accent. (And Kryssi isn't me. She isn't a Mary-sue either because she isn't making all guys love her or a transfer student)

"Guess what!" Sally screamed they totaled the points today and Hufflepuff made it to the championship."

"The only problem" Susan cut in, "is that you are playing Gyffindor. Harry Potter is undefeated this year. Since you are too they want you two to play the championship."

"So are you ready, Hannah. Harry is really good, but I think you'll be ready. The game isn't til Saturday anyways." Kryssi said.

"SATURDAY" I screamed, "that's in three days. I don't have time to get ready for that game."

But in all actuality I was ready. I caught the snitch seven times today without breaking a sweat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

a/n2: I know its bad, but review and tell me why please. I'll love you forever if you do.


	2. Game

On Saturday I woke up wicked early only to find Kryssi already awake and waiting in the common room. She seemed ready for the game and was obviously waiting for some one else to get up. 

"Hey Kryssi, what are you doing up so early and on a Saturday, that's not like you." I asked softly 

"I know, but Adam broke up with me. He told me that because his parents were Death Eaters that us going out put me in danger. I mean he's in Ravenclaw so its not like he's evil, and I really liked him. It just kept me up all night." she replied 

Adam Lestrange was a Ravenclaw, but both his parents were Death Eaters so not many people crossed him. He wasn't the only Ravenclaw with Death Eater parents, Cho Chang also had Death Eaters for parents, and everyone suspected she was one too, but no one said anything. Adam didn't have many friends, but when Kryssi met him she fell head over heels in love with him and they started dating. They had been dating for 2 years, but now that Adam's parents were out of Azkaban and out looking for victims no one he liked was safe. 

"Oh I'm sorry, too bad you two were too cute together. I hope you guys get back together." was my reply, "Want to go down to breakfast. I'm hungry." 

"Sure me too, I didn't eat supper last night." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the game I was ready, the pep talk was boring, just telling us to play a fair game and the Gryffindor would do the same. Next thing I knew we were kicking off. I was flying through the air looking for the snitch. Then right smack in the middle of the field I saw it, a tiny gold spot floating. I sped off towards it, but I saw Harry heading towards it also. He outstretched his long muscular arm and grabbed it. At the same time I outstretched mine, but it ended up on top of his. Gryffindor had won 150-0. We had gotten crushed. 

The next half-hour passed by so fast, but I just sat in the shadows crying my eyes out. None of my teammates blamed me but I still cried. 

Next thing I knew there was someone's arm around me saying not to cry. 

"What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I lost the game for us and I just ruined my perfect record. No ones mad, but I wanted to win so badly. I tried, but I'm not good enough. I shouldn't be seeker."

"That's not true you almost beat me…I mean Harry. You are an awesome seeker and you should be one. You worked hard and almost won. You made it to the championship isn't that good enough."

How about you let me make it up to you by taking you into Hogmeade. I know a passage that can get us there and we wont get caught. What do you say?"

"Sure, just as long as we don't get caught, but I could use a butterbeer right this second."

"Alright lets go come on I'll help you."

I was still blurry eyed and crying, but this mystery man led me through his secret passage into Hogmeade, right into the Three Broomsticks. He got us a table and went to get two butterbeers and I got a napkin to wipe my eyes. I was done crying. 

When I saw a mug of butterbeer get placed in front of me I looked up and saw that my mystery man was no other than Harry Potter. 

"Did you take me here out of pity, or did you really mean what you said." was the first question out of my mouth.

"I meant every word I said, really. You are a great seeker and it's nice to have some competition. Cho and Draco are nothing, but you, you have skills. I like that you worked your way on to the team. Cho probably slept with someone to get on it and we all know Draco paid people. But you worked for it. You should be proud."

"Really that is so sweet of you. You're really good too. I was disappointed that I lost, but now I feel better. Your so nice."

I gave him a quick peck on his cheek and he blushed really red. We went to walk back to the school, both much happier than when we came. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the shadows two people apparated to the edge of Hogwarts grounds and went back into the castle unnoticed. They were both pissed, but didn't show it. 

"Harry and Hannah better not get together," they both were thinking, "that will ruin everything." 


	3. Harry

Harry had gotten through the rest of the school year with passing marks. He was second best in his year only getting one less OWL than Hermione. It amazed him because he had pretty much thought about Hannah all the time now. Was that peck on the cheek just a thank you or did it mean more? Why did he like it so much? Why hadn't he noticed her before? There were so many unanswered questions. Luckily for him Voldemort had tried to attack around Halloween this year so there was no worries about him coming again. He was locked in a double-dark magic resistant cage deep in Azkaban guarded by 15 Aurors. 

The train ride home Ron and Hermione were still not talking to each other. That stupid little fight over Hermione dating Draco. To Harry it was no big deal. Hermione was fifteen going on sixteen in September. She had the right to date whoever she wanted. Harry also never had romantic feelings for Hermione like Ron did. He was rejected by her twice. Once for Viktor, now for Draco. It must have hit Ron hard. He never seemed to complain until everyone found out. When just Hermione, Ron, himself, and Draco new it was no big. Now that everyone knew Hermione was dating Draco and Ron was steady with Sally-Anne they can't get along. 

Sally-Anne was Hannah Abbots best friend now that Harry came to think about it. Maybe he could get Ron to talk to Sally-Anne and have her find out if Hannah likes Harry. Oh my god he had just admitted it to himself. Harry liked Hannah. This was not good, last time he liked a girl and they went out he was played. Maybe he should talk to Ron or even Sirius. 

"Hey Harry we are almost at the station, what's wrong with you" Hermione ask with little concern

"Nothing just day dreaming a little. I have something on my mind." Harry replied. 

So the trip went on for another five minutes in silence as they came to halt at Kings Cross. Harry crossed the barrier and went into the Dursleys car thinking of ways that he could get Hannah to notice him. He didn't even notice that Dudley was at least a hundred pounds skinnier than last year, that Aunt Petunia was a little rounder in the belly* or that uncle Vernon was bald and without a mustache. He could only think of Hannah.

*pregnant in other words. 


End file.
